


Frustration

by WorryinglyInnocent



Series: Fun in the Sun: Sizzling Smutlets [30]
Category: Lost, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anyem, Claire/Gold, F/M, NSFW, PWP, Pregnancy sex, Smut, Smutlet, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-07 12:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: Claire Littleton is very pregnant, very uncomfortable, and very stuck on a weird island. She’s also very horny and very determined to scratch that itch. If Gold, the fellow passenger with whom she struck up a friendship on the flight, can help, then so much the better. Anyem: Gold/Claire, a pure PWP little smutlet.





	Frustration

Life, Claire thinks, really isn’t fair at the moment. For a start, she’s the size of a house. Her back aches, her ankles are swollen, her head is so fuzzy from hormones that she doesn’t even know which way is up anymore, and she has to pee every ten seconds. Well, it feels like that, at least. All whilst she’s stuck on this mysterious island in the middle of nowhere.

But to top it all off, adding insult to numerous other insults, she’s hornier than she’s ever been, and her vibrator is several thousand miles away.

It’s getting to the unbearable stage now; she’s had sex on the brain for three days straight and she’s got to do something about it. Aren’t there animals out there that will literally die if they don’t mate whilst they’re in heat? Claire glares down at her huge stomach. Look where mating got her last time. It’s something of a jolt when she realises that she hasn’t had sex since she found out she was pregnant. Thomas had a weird kind of Madonna complex going on at first, although hers is far from a virgin birth. Then as soon as she started to show, he lost interest because hey, she was fat.

Claire does a quick rundown of all the guys in the camp. No, she’s not that desperate. Well… Her mind comes back to Gold. He’s always been good to her, a level-headed friend in her time of need. He was sitting next to her on the plane; technically he’d had the aisle seat, but he’d been happy to swap so she wouldn’t disturb him every time she needed the bathroom. He chatted to her amiably, never once mentioned her baby bump, and he held her hand through her Braxton Hicks just after the crash. He’d been petrified of flying before and now he’s even more determined never to get on another plane again.

She shakes her head crossly. No, she really shouldn’t be thinking about him in that way. Even if she does happen to know that he’s single. He’s been a great friend to her, but, all things considered, he’s probably better off as just a friend. He probably isn’t even entertaining the notion of doing anything like that with her. Especially considering how gross her body is at the moment. Besides, he wouldn’t be thinking of her in that way anyway. Someone, Shannon perhaps, said once that Gold’s become the camp dad, just as Rose has become the camp mum. Given her complicated non-relationship with her own father, Claire would hate it if it turned out that she was mistaking parental feelings for other, distinctly non-parental ones.

Then again, she just can’t get him out of her head.

Claire gets to her feet, checking that no-one’s keeping an eye on her. People tend to hover, worried about her, and it can be difficult to get a moment’s privacy, which is what she needs right now to stop herself going mad with lust. She finds a quiet, undisturbed corner, well-hidden within the trees, and settles herself on the ground, cross-legged, trying out all the breathing exercises from her ante-natal classes which she already knows will have little effect on the heat building between her thighs.

Finally accepting that she’s never going to get anywhere until she has a thoroughly satisfying orgasm, she takes a deep breath and slips one hand down into her panties. It takes a long time for her to relax enough to get going, one finger sliding into her folds and going straight for her clit, and she’s just about found a rhythm and some desperately needed relief when she freezes on hearing footsteps approaching.

“Claire?”

The voice is soft and Scottish, and Claire groans because it’s the one person whom she absolutely should not be thinking about whilst masturbating. Tears of frustration begin to well behind her eyes and it’s just the last straw, hormones making her weep on top of everything else.

“Claire, are you all right…” Gold comes into her little clearing and tails off on finding her, and Claire realises that she’s still got her hand down her trousers, and her intentions and need to be left alone are obvious.

“I’ll leave you in peace.”

He makes to go, and Claire doesn’t know what possesses her to scramble to her feet to stop him, running her sticky fingers through her hair.

“No, Gold, wait, please.”

He turns back and his brow furrows when he sees the tear tracks on her cheeks.

“What’s wrong, Claire?” he asks gently.

“I want sex!” The volume of her statement alarms her, and she wonders how many other people heard it. “I’m stupidly pregnant and stupidly horny and I need an orgasm so badly I can’t see straight and I just can’t relax enough to get myself off and I keep thinking about you for some reason and I feel like a whale and…”

“Claire.”

His hands are warm against her cheeks as he cups her face and his lips are soft on hers as he kisses her.

“Oh, Claire, sweetheart, all you have to do is ask and I’ll gladly assist.”

Dumbfounded by this revelation that the feelings go both ways, Claire can only kiss him back, something in the back of her mind telling her that this is a terrible idea and something else not caring because it feels so good, it feels so _right_.

He walks her back, leaning her back against her tree, and Claire never wants to stop kissing him. She’d kept thinking about him, but she’d never dreamed that it would actually come to anything. He’s hardly her usual type, but he’s kind and he’s good-looking and he’s _here_; and they’re on an island in the middle of nowhere so the rules don’t apply.

And God, he’s a good kisser, and if he’s as good in other areas then she won’t need another orgasm for a year.

She breaks away and looks up at him, his lips bruised from frantic kissing and his eyes bright with want. Something inside her twists.

“Are you sure?” she asks. “I’m not at my best. In fact, I’ve never been less sexy.”

“You are gorgeous.”

“I’m hideously fat.”

“You’re pregnant, and understandably frustrated with it.” He kisses her again, and as he presses in closer (well, as close as he can with the baby in the way; he’s kind of side on), Claire feels his cock stirring in his jeans. It was so strange seeing him in jeans after he’d been wearing a suit on the plane and for a few days afterwards. The suit had almost seemed like a part of him. Something in her chest – and indeed her loins – had flip-flopped on seeing him in jeans and white button-down (grubby white now, but the more scruff, the sexier he gets).

“Come on. Let’s get you what you need.”

His hand skims down her side and Claire grabs it, putting it firmly between her legs. She needs him now, no more niceties, although the kissing is wonderful. Between them, they get back on the ground and Claire shimmies her trousers and panties down, letting her thighs fall open to welcome Gold’s questing hand between them. He dips his fingers into the wet heat pooling at her entrance and strokes along her folds.

“Just let go, love. It’s all right. You need this, so just tell me what you want and take what you need.”

Claire just gives a sob of blissful relief as his thumb grazes her clit and keeps rubbing little circles around it.

“More,” she gasps, her fingers digging into his shoulders where her arms are around his neck, clinging on for dear life and desperate not to let go. “Please, just more.”

He keeps touching her, firm and steady, and a long finger presses up inside, stroking her inner walls. Claire hasn’t felt this good for a very long time and she cries out unashamedly with her pleasure. A second finger joins the first and she groans as they curl. She’s so close to the edge, and she wriggles her hips to get Gold’s hand just where it needs to be. A moment later, the dam breaks and she moans, shuddering all over as the joy and warmth spreads through her veins.

“Thank you,” she mumbles as she comes down from the high, still holding on like a limpet. “Thank you so much.”

“You needed that, love.” Gold chuckles and kisses her forehead, carefully drawing his fingers out of her and licking his hand clean.

“You can’t imagine how much.”

She’d be content to stay here like this, safe and warm and thoroughly fucked in Gold’s arms. She feels like she could sleep for a week, but Gold’s erection is still bulging undeniably in the front of his jeans, and Claire feels a certain desire spark into life again, knowing that as unsexy as she feels in herself, Gold still wants her. The need is not as strong and all-consuming as it was before, but she certainly wouldn’t be averse to round two, and at least she knows she can’t exactly get pregnant again from the encounter. She reaches down and cups him, squeezing lightly through the denim. Gold gives a strangled sounding grunt.

“Let me return the favour?”

He shakes his head. “It’s a hell of a long time since I was last with a woman, Claire.”

“Well, you certainly didn’t seem to rusty to me.”

He gives a soft laugh. “Thank you for the compliment.”

“Thank you for the blinding orgasm.”

“What I mean is that it’ll all be over in about thirty seconds and it won’t exactly be earth-moving.”

“I don’t care.”

Gold lets her undo his belt and fly then, and she takes out his cock, running her thumb over the blood-flushed tip. He hisses with pleasure and his hips twitch, thrusting up into her hand.

“You want to be inside? I mean, it might be a bit difficult…” She indicates her belly.

“No, I’d rather see your face, if that’s ok.”

He tilts her head back for another kiss and Claire’s hand stills on his cock, surrendering into it. Hell, they could be polar bear breakfast tomorrow; she’s going to make the most of this moment whilst it lasts.

When she starts to touch him again, it doesn’t take more than a couple of firm pumps of his length before he spurts over her hand, and for a long time they stayed slumped at the bottom of their tree, half-undressed and wonderfully debauched, finally sated and no longer frustrated. Of course, there’s a lot to go over. She’s heavily pregnant with a baby she never expected to raise, let alone raise on a weird island, and this probably isn’t the best circumstance in which to start a relationship.

But for now, like with their lives after the crash, all they can do is take each day as it comes, and treasure the blissful moments like this one.


End file.
